Amara & Michelle's FUN
by Maddeline Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: Takes place in Stars, just after episode 181 Amara and Michelle are asked an interesting question, and strange things result. Rated 'T' for certain words, iunnuendos, and implied things. Oh, and for the bashing of the F.U.N. Song, and the English dub.


(A/N: Well, this is what comes of go-ahead-and-try, our friend, a guy in our class, and myself talking about the hidden sex jokes in Disney… And then somehow moving onto SpongeBob, and Koneko saying that it would be epic if someone wrote a songfic with the F.U.N. Song from SpongeBob. So, here are the results of that. Utter crack/crap, and written in like… Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. It also goes with the assumption that none of the Inners knew that 'Amara' and 'Michelle' are cousins.

Anyways... Enough of my ramblings, onto the fic…)

* * *

'_F' is for 'friends who do stuff together,'_

The question – "What are you to eachother?" – was altogether awkward, and just plain rude; it also wasn't something Amara was comfortable answering. Michelle picked up on the blonde's discomfort quickly, due to their bond. So, the violinist ventured to answer their princess as best she could, despite being somewhat uncomfortable herself.

"Well, we've known each other for a very long time—" She found herself cut off by Serena's overly-impatient exclamation. "But what ARE you guys? Friends?! Realted?! Whaaat?! Or are you two" - gasp - "gay?!" Michelle sighed, quickly becoming fed up with the younger girl; she also found it insulting that Serena seemed so disgusted by the notion that they could be gay.

Well, they were gay, but that was beside the piont at the moment.

"We're friends." Amara's answer was terse and to the point. She really didn't want to get deeper into the subject than that. However, if one knew the cousins VERY WELL, one would know that they weren't 'just friends,' just as Serena and Darien weren't 'just friends.'

"Friends who do stuff together?!" Serena's overly-spastic demand made the other girls giggle wildly, as they didn't understand what the implications of that could be. The two older girls, on the other hand, did, and their reactions would have been comical in any other situation. Amara chocked on her own saliva, while Michelle blushed very faintly and looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

'_U' is for 'you and me,'_

"How… What… You… You…" Amara spluttered, once she had recovered the ability to speak. The blonde found, however, that she was unable to even form a coherent sentence, much less reply to the princess. This set the girls off giggling once more, while Michelle just smiled, albeit somewhat mischievously.

"You IS for 'you and me,' Amara," the aquanette said, putting in her own two cents. This caused the blonde racer to blush furiously. This also set the younger girls off, again. Amara had finally had enough of this absurd conversation.

"We… We really need to be going." And with that, the blonde stood and walked away towards her car. Michelle then stood as well, said the good-byes for both of them, and then followed her partner out of the park. They both got into the car, and drove off, headed for their apartment.

Later, sometime after they had arrived at their apartment, Michelle murmured, "Well, we're alone, now." She noted the confused expression on the blonde's face. So, the violinist elaborated.

"Yesterday, when we left Serena alone to wait for Seiya, you said you wanted me to 'touch you gently;' I said that I would, 'when we're alone.' And now, we are, though the situation isn't quite ideal." Then, once the blonde got it, she replied with a quip of her own, as repayment for what Michelle ha said earlier, before they left the rather confused girls in the park.

'_N' is for 'anywhere and anytime at all,'_

"What would the ideal situation be, then, my dearest cousin?"

"Why, anywhere and anytime at all, of course." Michelle's reply was delivered with a slightly haughty tone, as if Amara should have known what her answer would be. The blonde simply laughed lightly, before they both stood from where they had been sitting together on the couch.

Amara's, "Shall we, then?" was answered with an enthusiastic, "Yes, my beloved cousin, we shall." They then headed down the hall and towards the bedroom they shared.

It seemed they were going to have some F.U.N of their own.

_Down here in the deep blue sea._

* * *

(A/N: Lol, wow, I never thought I'd write something like this… But, it was fun to parody something from SpongeBob, AND the English dub at the same time. Questions, comments, and critiques are gladly accepted; however, flames will be given to Sparky (aka Rei, aka Sailorspy94) who shall feed her Great Fire with them.

Ja ne until next time, readers,

Sincerely,

Haruka Tenou,

Distant Sky King.)


End file.
